Manually operated latch mechanisms for the reclinable back of a vehicle seat generally utilize interlocking teeth on a pair of relatively movable elements. Thus, when the latch mechanism is "teased" to the open condition, the teeth may "ratchet" over one another resulting in an audible and undesirable sound.